


Reaction

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Edging, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You make Tom jealous and you have to be punished.





	Reaction

Tom had been your boyfriend for the past few months, and he never ceased to amaze you. You weren’t the girl most people assume would be on Tom’s arm and he knows how the paparazzi can be so he did his best to keep you shielded. While you considered Tom to be tall and lean, you saw yourself as short and round. You had no problem with your curves and God knows how much Tom loved them; he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. When the two of you were being lazy he would trace over your stretch marks and call them your tiger stripes.

You made your way into the party on Tom’s arm, he was grinning from ear to ear and kept leaning down and whispering praising things in your ear. Once away from the flashes of the paparazzi he got you a drink, and made sure you were comfortable.

It’s not your fault that Tom was dragged away from you, or that you were stuck talking to some of his boring people at this stupid party. You didn’t want to be here anyway. You wanted to be curled up on the couch with your man, eating popcorn and watching a movie. Instead, you were stuck here, talking to these people and pretending to laugh at their stupid jokes all in support of your boyfriend.

Finally some reprieve as Chris Evans came over to you.

“Hey Y/N, got a few minutes? I want to pick your brain about something.” He gently grabbed your elbow and maneuvered you away from the few people that you were standing with.

“Thank God Chris. You’re a lifesaver,” you said taking a sip of your drink and smiling at him.

“You looked like you could use a hand, thought I’d be your prince for a moment. You look great, that dress looks great on you,” he complimented as he raked his eyes up and down your body. You smiled and gave a little twirl to show off the entire thing, a low whistle leaving his lips. “Where’s Tom?” He asked looking around.

Your eyes met with Tom’s and you could tell he was angry. You figured it was something someone had said to him; but when he turned back to the people he was talking to, he began laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened. Chris was still talking to you; but you had tuned him out in favor of watching Tom’s reactions. He looked at you again and you gave him a small smile before taking a step closer to Chris, your hand grazing his arm as you laughed at whatever he said.

“You okay there, Y/N?”

“I’m great, thanks Chris. I’m also sorry in advance for what may or may not happen.”

“What are you taking about?” He followed where your gaze was glued and saw Tom. Chris gave a small smile and wave; and Tom responded, but without he smile. His gaze was locked on Chris.

“What did you drag me into? He’s gonna try to kick my ass isn’t he?” Chris asked.

You pulled him down so you could whisper in his ear, “I won’t let him; but you’re my ticket away from this party. I’m so sorry.” He stood up and he was two shades whiter than before. He watched as Tom made his way over, stalking towards him like he was prey about to be caught.

“You owe me big time for this Y/N.” He turned on his heel and got out of there as quickly as he could.

“Come on, we’re leaving,” he stated as he took your hand and lead you towards the exit. You smirked to yourself, happy you got what you wanted. When he looked back at you though, knew you were going to be in for a lot of punishment. You licked your lips, your eyes glazing over with lust, excited to get home so he could get his hands on your curves.

Still being a gentleman he opened the car door and helped you in; but he shut the door a little louder than you were expecting and you jumped in your seat. He slid in next to you and started the car, pulling out into the street quickly.

“What’s got your panties in a knot Tom?” You asked.

He glanced over at you, not saying anything and turned his attention back to the road. You knew exactly what happened, he was jealous. He saw someone else talking to you and he had a reaction. For one of Hollywood’s stars, he sure was insecure about himself. Well two can play that game.

You reached down and pulled your panties down your legs and off under your heels. You heard the quiet moan leave his lips and you watched him shift in his seat. Next your hand was between your legs, slowly stroking yourself, getting wetter by the second, knowing you were turning him on was turning you on in return. You let a moan escape your lips as you pressed harder on your clit, the pressure bringing you closer.

He wasn’t even stopping you, you slowed your hand and removed your fingers, grazing them over your lips before sucking on them. He pulled the car into the garage and shut it off quickly, turning to you, “You’d better have a good excuse as to why you were flirting with Chris tonight. I saw the way he was looking at you.”

You cocked your eyebrow at him and got out of the car, saying nothing, just walking into the house as if nothing was wrong. You toed off your heels and made it as far as the living room before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him and pressed you against the wall. “You’re mine Y/N, I don’t like seeing other men flirt with you.”

“Then maybe you should pay more attention to me and we wouldn’t have this issue.”

“Go to the bedroom and wait for me, I want you naked and on your knees. Disobey and I won’t let you come for a week.” He kissed you feverishly and slapped your bottom as you walked towards your room. You complied and when he came in, you were waiting for him as he instructed. You glanced up and noticed he was in the green leather pants you had gotten him as a joke and a black t-shirt. He was trying to be Loki for you and you about came just from that alone.

“Loki,” you whispered as you looked up into his baby blue eyes.

He smirked and the glimmer in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by you. He was in a mood, not angry; but he was going to make you beg, that much was sure.

“Bed. On your chest and knees, I want to see your delectable ass in the air.”

You complied, getting up and swaying your hips as you climbed on the bed facing away from him.

“Good girl,” he praised. “I’m going to plug this ass and then fuck you hard and fast. You are not to come, understood?”

Your voice was small and you whimpered. “Yes, Sir.”

He reached into the side table and pulled out the plug and the lube.

“You were very naughty today, we are going to use the big plug. I want you to know it’s there. You  _will_  take it with no complaints. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Everything he was telling you was edging you and making you extremely wet. You secretly loved the large plug; it made you feel so full. You didn’t want to tell him though because then he would stop using it.

You felt the cold lube dribble between your ass and he started pressing the plug against your tight ass. You breathed out and tried to relax as he slowly pressed it in past your tight opening. The feeling was pure bliss and you pressed back into him until it was fully seated. He gave you a slap on the ass and you yelped at the sting. You didn’t dare move though, knowing he would punish you more. You heard the slow drag of the zipper of his pants and he felt the bed dip behind you.

“This is for me, not for you. You’re being punished. Do you understand?” He asked as he slicked his cock with the wetness pooling between your legs. You let out a small moan of pleasure and he slapped your ass, making the plug shift and rub deliciously. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He grabbed your hips and pushed in slowly, the drag of his cock against the plug making you feel so much. You both let out a groan as he seated himself within you. Your walls started pulsing around him as he stayed still. And you wanted to beg, but you knew it wouldn’t make a difference, you weren’t allowed to come anyway. He slowly started to pull out and then expectantly he slammed back into you. He continued fucking you like this until you thought you were going to die.

“Please, Sir,” you begged, not really sure what you needed.

“Shhh love. I’m enjoying this so much, you’re so tight around my cock; but I think I’m in need of something tighter.” He pulled out and you almost cried, you were on fire and needed to come so bad. He pulled on the plug and you pushed your hips back, not wanting to lose that too. “’No no, darling. I’ll fill it back up soon enough; you need to let me take this out.” As soon as he said ‘out’, the plug popped out and you were completely empty.

You heard him pop open the lube and he started slicking himself up before lining himself up with your entrance and slowly started pushing in. This was new for the both of you as you had been weary trying it with him. The stretch burned a little but it wasn’t too bad.

“Are you ok?” He asked, holding still; his balls firmly against your ass letting you know he was all the way in.

“Yes, Sir,” you moaned. “Please sir, I need you to move, I need to come.”

He started thrusting slowly, trying to be gentle on you.

“You’re so tight, this is amazing. I’m getting so close love. I want you to play with yourself, but don’t come, I want to feel you squeeze me as you get yourself closer.” You groaned as you obeyed, rubbing your clit quickly as he picked up the pace. “That’s it love, keep going,” he praised you and you worked harder, feeling yourself get close. “I’m going to come in your ass and I want you to come with me.” You were so close you were moaning and pushing your hips backwards into him. “Come,” he commanded and you let go, your orgasm washing over you. You felt him fill your ass with his come, the warm feeling so unusual but not unliked.

He pulled out and the two of you laid down on the bed, both out of breath. He placed small kisses in your cheek and lips. “You did wonderful Darling,” he said nuzzling into your neck. “I have to ask though, why did you try to make me jealous tonight?”

You laughed, “I didn’t want to go to that stupid party and I knew if I made you jealous you would want to take me home and punish me.”

He laughed he unique ‘hehe’ and said, “Next time just tell me, you don’t have to make me jealous.”  


End file.
